


Tierra quemada

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Para llegar al amanecer, no hay otro camino que la noche, Severus.No había otro camino que la noche, había dicho.Pero Severus Snape todavía esperaba su maldito amanecer, esperaba de ver el sol surgir, se sentir sus rayas en la piel, de coger en el aire unos matices, unas señales... algo que le dijera que todavía tenía la esperanza en su parte.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Tierra quemada

**Tierra quemada**

Quebrado.

Así se sentía.

Quebrado en el cuerpo, y en esos residuos de alma que sentía deslizarse de él, más y más rápido.

Había desempeñado su papel por el bien, pero lo que había hecho por el mal había tenido éxito de prevalecer, sacándole el único afecto que le quedaba en el mundo.

Él se lo había _prometido_.

_Para llegar al amanecer, no hay otro camino que la noche, Severus. _

No había otro camino que la noche, había dicho.

Pero Severus Snape todavía esperaba su maldito amanecer, esperaba de ver el sol surgir, se sentir sus rayas en la piel, de coger en el aire unos matices, unas señales... algo que le dijera que todavía tenía la esperanza en su parte.

Pero no había nada, y los días pasaban, llevando consigo el recuerdo de una mujer destrozada en su plenitud y la cara de un hombre, que para ella había derramado todas sus lágrimas, y cuyo corazón se había hecho impenetrable.

_Había entrado en el estudio del director con una impetuosidad que no le pertenecía. _

_“Buenas tardes, Severus.” había dicho en voz calma Dumbledore. _

_Su mirada estaba nublada por una tristeza que Snape no a menudo le había visto en la cara. _

_Pero nada, _nada_, podía compararse con su dolor. _

_“¡Me lo juró!” gritó. El hombre frente a él suspiró, levantándose de la sienta. _

_“Te juré que habría hecho todo lo que podía para protegerla, Severus. Pero nunca habría imaginado que Sirius...” se calló improvisamente, el remordimiento claro en su cara. _

_En otra ocasión, podría haberlo comprendido, llegar a admitir que la culpa era algo que conocía muy bien, a pesar del hecho que nunca había aprendido a convivir con esa. _

_Pero ahora no. No cuando todavía sentía encima un repugnante hedor de muerte, no cuando el cadáver de Lily tenía todavía los ojos abiertos por el terror y la furia ciega de una madre que inmoló la vida por su hijo. _

_El odio de Severus estaba inmenso, universal. _

_No supiera a quien fuera dirigido, si al director, a la misma Lily, a Voldemort... o si en realidad culpara sólo a sí mismo, para haber puesto la mujer en condición de ser presa, para haber hecho así que el Señor Oscuro la cazara, con una crueldad que nunca habría imaginado. _

_Sin embargo, ahora, estaba allí, parado frente a un hombre que por la primera vez sólo parecía un viejo. _

_No quería compasión, quería respuestas. _

_O, en cambio, oír que la culpa no era suya, aunque sabiendo ya qué no iba a creerlo._

_“Lo siento, Severus.” le había dicho el director, con una mirada que admitía qué, ese día, había muerto una parte de ellos, junta a la familia Potter. _

_Muerta, y Severus aún la sentía quemar. _

“Buenas tardes, Severus.”

Una sensación rara golpeó el profesor, que tembló.

El director estaba sentado a su escritorio, y cuando entró ni siquiera le miró los ojos.

Miraba fijo el castillo de naipes frente a él, como reflexionando en el paso siguiente.

“¿Me hizo llamar?” preguntó, en ese tono apagado que era parte de él desde hace semanas.

Ya no había sitio por gritos en él, todo se había atenuado en el momento cuando había realizado que los pecados cometidos por todos ellos, pero por él en primer lugar, iban a tener su precio sólo en un infierno que en ese momento todavía parecía muy lejos.

“Sí, te hice llamar. Quería saber cómo estás.” afirmó el hombre, posando con lentitud desarmante el enésimo naipe encima de los otros.

“Estoy bien.” se apresuró a contestar el profesor, aun sabiendo cuanto obvia fuera la mentira.

Dumbledore suspiró, finalmente mirándolo. Se calló unos segundos, como si estuviera tratando de verle adentro, con ese talento particular que iba mucho más allá de la Legeremancia, y que parecía tener éxito de cavar el alma humana.

_Tempo desperdiciado_ quería decirle. _No poseo un alma. _

“¿Ves este castillo?” le preguntó, en tono lacónico. “Es frágil, delicado. Bastaría un soplo para derribarlo.” indicó la fila más baja de naipes. “Si quitara la base, caería, se arruinaría. Y aunque pueda hacer otro, no volvería a ser como es ahora.”

Severus, un poco enojado, lo interrumpió.

“Creo que no me llamó aquí para hablar de castillos de naipes.” ironizó, haciendo sonreír al director.

“Los seres humanos son así también. Si les quitas las bases, el cimiento donde construyeron su existencia, se destruyen. Y no vuelven a ser los mismos.” explicó.

Severus hizo una risita desdeñosa.

“Establecido que se refiera a mí, y no tendría sentido de lo contrario, se debe decir que no tengo ni la intención ni la gana de volver a lo que era antes. Pero creo que eso se entienda fácilmente, ¿no?”

Dumbledore suspiró la enésima vez.

“¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? ¿Qué para llegar al amanecer no hay otro camino que la noche? Tuviste tu noche, Severus, en el sentido más puro. La noche de unos meses atrás, la noche cuando los pilares de tu vida se quebraron, así como te quebraste tú. No digo que te gustarías volver a ser el hombre de entonces, lo que vendió la profecía a Voldemort. Sólo digo que querrías de vuelta tu pilar, que querrías de vuelta a ella, y esto eres tú que no puedes negarlo.” su tono estaba firme, determinado. Severus sacudió amargamente la cabeza, teniendo que constatar que lo que el director le estaba diciendo estaba obvio.

Y lo habría admitido con gusto, si sólo pensar en lo que había ocurrido no le diera punzadas de dolor insanable, repulsión hacia sí mismo y el destino que se había infligido solo.

En un ataque incontrolable, golpeó la mano en el castillo de naipes, destruyéndolo.

Era el primero real gesto de rabia que se concediera en mucho tiempo, y por alguna razón lo hizo sentir mejor.

“Se equivoca. La muerte de Lily no minó las bases de mi existencia. Se me derribó encima, como mi mano cayó en estos naipes. Yo no soy un castillo en ruina, soy tierra quemada. Es como si el Oscuro Señor hubiera esparcido sal en mis cenizas, y ambos sabemos cómo la sal agoste, como haga imposible la resurrección de toda vida.”

“¿Y quieres pagar tu culpa por lo restante de tu existencia? ¿Quieres que el dolor siga persiguiéndote, como si no tuvieras ruta de escape?” contestó el mago, los ojos improvisamente duros.

“Pero _no_ tengo ruta de escape. En mi mente traté de hacer limpieza de todo lo que ocurrió, pero está como si una escoba defectuosa, pasada en mis recuerdos, hubiera dejado rastros imperceptibles de polvo. Su cuerpo sin vida, las últimas palabras que le dije, el momento cuando hablé con el Señor Oscuro de la profecía. Y están allí. No hay escoba que pueda hacer cándida mi consciencia, no hay acción que pueda cumplir que pueda de alguna manera aliviar la gravedad de lo que hice a ella. Y a mí mismo.” sintió las lágrimas presionar fuerte para salir, pero se prohibió de llorar.

Árido, como la tierra salada.

Árido, su cara, no merecía ni una gota de dolor.

Dumbledore miró mucho tiempo los naipes, esparcidos desordenadamente frente a sí. Luego levantó los ojos en Severus, una mirada que expresaba toda la compasión que el hombre nunca habría pensado de merecer.

Un verdugo no merecía ser tratado de víctima, seguía repitiéndose.

Y, aunque el director pudiera tratar de convencerlo, no era él la víctima, cuando bajo tierra yacía una mujer con los ojos que le habían sido cerrados a fuerza, con la piel amarillenta, con las manos cerradas en la lana de un suéter de color amatista, un color brillante, que apenas escondía la muerte que se había posado prematuramente en ella.

Ese color amatista que se mezclaba a las pesadillas de Severus cada noche, junto al verde de sus ojos y al rojo de su sangre, la que no mucho tiempo atrás había llamado sucia.

El silencio se estaba haciendo sofocante, pero ninguno de los dos parecía intencionado a llenarlo.

Como si el profesor no hubiera dicho nada, Dumbledore cogió los naipes, volviendo a apilarlos.

A mitad, levantó los ojos.

“Tendrías que tratar de reconstruir lo que se destruyó. O de encontrar un camino hacia el amanecer.” comentó, de manera paradoxalmente alegra. Severus se mordió un labio para obligarse a callarse, después fue afuera del estudio del director, sin decir una palabra más.

Bajando las escaleras, su mirada fue atraída de la luz vespertina, que entraba mandona de la ventana.

Se paró sólo un momento, mirando la nieve de febrero que se derretía, de manera lenta e imperceptible.

Él también, estableció, estaba envuelto en el hielo.

El sol se ponía y esa tierra fría tenía la seguridad que en unas horas sus rayas iban a volver para completar su obra.

Él había perdido esa seguridad, o tal vez nunca la tuvo.

Sólo sabía de estar harto de ese hielo, de esa sequedad.

Pero no iba a hacer nada.

Al final, no hay futuro por una tierra quemada.


End file.
